Do Not Say Farewell
by AeroTundra
Summary: Wolves are said to be cursed. They bring sickness, death, and starvation wherever they are. Humans are also starting to blame Elementals for famine and natural disasters. Why can't either get a break from being hunted? Tsubasa wolf fic  Yes, Kurofai!
1. Chapter 1: Exile

**Do Not Say Farewell**

**Chapter 1: Exiled**

_Song: Our Farewell by Within Temptation_

Barks and yelps filled the air, joining in the chorus of chaos and anger. Tosca stretched her neck, scanning the area for any pack members. Everything felt scattered. Panic filled every inch of everyone's being. Tosca found herself baring her fangs and stepping back a few steps. Her burnt brown fur rippled anxiously. A human stalked towards her, a torch gripped in one hand. Her growl was lost and unheard among the constant roar of fighting and death.  
>Tosca watched as the man tensed for attack. It was then that a dark shadow tackled him from his right. He went down hard, and Tosca heard the loud crack. The torch flew from the man's hands and thunked against a tree, but Tosca paid no mind as she heard the man's scream cut short. The shadow rose from the man, dark blood dripping from panting jaws.<p>

_'Kurogane.'_ Tosca felt relief flood through her as she approached and nosed the black wolf. His red eyes didn't meet hers in a return greeting. They gazed past her. Tosca's ears flicked and she turned her head to find what Kurogane saw.

Bright flames began to lick up the tree, quickly engulfing it. And it wasn't done.

Tosca whirled around again, relief dissolved. Anger and anxiety in its' place. _'We can't protect this place anymore!'_ She barked sharply. _'We need to find everyone we can and leave!'_

Kurogane's crimson eyes showed that he understood and he turned to search for his pack mates. But there was more to that look. Tosca tilted her head slightly, thinking she saw a kind of concern in that gaze. But then again, she could have imagined it. Tosca quickly shook it off and went after Kurogane.

Sniffing was useless. Sight and sound was the only thing to rely on. Fai found himself keeping a long distance from the humans, but he also knew that any further away may just put him in someone else's territory. A soft whimper reached his ears and he glanced down at his younger pack mate.

Tye, who they'd found abandoned and starving a month ago, watched him with wide fearful eyes. Fai's ears went back. Every time their gazes met, he read the same words.

_'I'm scared.'_

Tye was just a pup, ofcourse she was scared. He himself had just left the puppy stage. Him along with Yuui and Aika, his birth mates, and Kurogane, who he was convinced came from the same pack as Tye by their identical fur. Full black.

Fai's ears pricked upright again. Someone was coming. Fai tasted the air. It was still useless. He only smelled smoke mixed with death, mixed with his pack mates. The thought made an uneasy feeling settle heavily in the pit of his stomach.

The sound was closer. Fai's hackles rose instantly and he took a step over Tye. He was afraid, but that wouldn't stop him from protecting Tye. His head lowered and he let a growl ripple through his chest.

He then spotted shades of brown in the darkness and two pups stumbled out. Fai's growl stopped.

Both pups ran to him, relieved. They stood almost as tall as he did and both gave him a lick on the cheek in greeting. Fai responded with a lick across the muzzle for each. Sakura and Syaoran felt relief to have joined a pack member and made sure to greet Tye appropriately. She didn't greet back and stayed as close as she could to Fai.

_'Everyone smells scared and mad.'_ She whimpered lightly.

Syaoran tilted his tan head up at Fai. _'Anyone else?'_ His chocolate eyes asked. The same question appeared in Sakura's emerald gaze.

Fai only stared ahead and lowered his ears. _'No.'_

Yuui's white fur was stained with red. A horrible mixture of human and his own blood. He found himself breathing harder than he needed to. He also found that fire steadily moving closer to him.

Another human caught his eye. A large butcher knife raised in a large meaty hand and ready to strike. Yuui pulled his lips back and snarled. The sound was loud enough for even himself to hear.

The human faltered, surprised. Yuui took his chance and lunged. Again his fangs sank deeply into flesh and bone and the body soon crumpled under his paws. Yuui stepped back from the still body. His back legs then finally gave out and he found himself sitting. His front legs trembled, begging to be relieved. Yuui wanted to relieve them. Part of him wanted to give into the pain. To lay and let death claim him.

Part of him didn't want to give the humans the satisfaction.

Icy blue eyes scanned his surroundings. His fallen pack mates, still and cold. Ofcourse the numbers of dead humans overwhelmed the wolves. In the darkness, the only light was the fire.

Yuui felt fear and rage swirl restlessly in his chest. Sadness and pain. Despair. He tilted his nose to the dark sky and released his feelings into a long howl.

Aika managed to escape another human when her ears shot straight. Howling. She felt the sadness in that voice and longed to join. Aika's silver eyes slipped closed and she turned up, allowing her voice to join Yuui's.

_'They're howling.'_ Kurogane barked, stepping from the den he'd sniffed out. It was empty.

_'I'm relieved the hear their voices.'_ Tosca stated, her gaze moving from two of her dead daughters. Not too far from them the alpha male, her own mate, lay still. She lifted her muzzle and howled, pouring mostly sadness into it.

Kurogane watched his pack leader for a few seconds before lifting his own muzzle. But he didn't let his voice join the others yet. He was sad for his fallen pack mates. Angry too. But now, everything was too scattered. He had no idea where anyone was or whether they were hurt. More than anything, he wanted everyone out and away from this place. Kurogane allowed his wish to ring in his howl.

Fai watched as Sakura and Syaoran howled towards the chorus of his pack.

Fai heard Yuui. He was alive. As was Kurogane. Aika and Tosca too. All very sad songs. No other voices came and disappointment fell over Fai. He finally joined the song, throwing his muzzle upwards.

It was then that they heard one voice drop abruptly. The feeling of alarm spread like fire through Fai's veins.

_'Yuui!'_

Yuui's howl was cut short when a rough hand took hold of the fur on the back of his neck and yanked him backwards. His yelp of surprise quickly dissolved into snarling as he painfully clawed and ripped away from his attacker. He leapt to his feet and growled again. The human kept his eyes on Yuui, letting a big clump of his fur drop to the ground.

Another round of growling joined his and he softened his own to find whether he was imagining it or not. Then more growling.

Two figures simultaneously leaped from the shadows and tackled the man to the ground.

Yuui's growl stopped short and he head rose in confusion. Aika and Kurogane came to his rescue. He then jumped in surprised as Tosca examined him from head to tail.

She gave a short bark. _'You're injured.'_ Yuui gave her a sheepish look and turned to see Aika and Kurogane greet each other briefly before approaching him.

_'It's good that you howled.'_ Aika told him, licking at the wound in his shoulder.

Yuui's eyes closed and he felt back into a sitting position and allowed Aika to continue cleaning his wound.

Still...

_'I'm still concerned.'_ Tosca's low whine informed the others. _'There were more than four howls.'_

Kurogane looked at his surroundings. Dead humans. Dead wolves. Blood. Fire.

He knew Fai was alive. He'd heard his howl. Sakura's and Syaoran's as well. And all four of them knew they weren't leaving them behind. Kurogane gave five sharp barks into the distance.

Fai gave a small gasp, blue eyes widening.

_'Kurogane.'_

Both Syaoran and Sakura turned to him, eager to follow the barks and reunite with their pack mates.

Fai stood straighter and barked back. He then dipped down and took Tye into his jaws before breaking into a run for his pack. Sakura and Syaoran close behind.

_'I'm coming.'_

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter woot! *cheers* I'm gonna hope that readers like and I will update regularly. X3 There aren't that many Tsubasa wolf fics out there are there...so I made one~ <strong>

**About the songs...they are just songs that I found fit the chapter well. I plan to put a different one for each chapter and whether you listen to it or not is up to you but I think it sets the mood pretty well. But...if I can't find a song...then it will be blank...just so you know. ^-^ I don't own Clamp's characters btw...I do own Tye, Aika, and Tosca though. Yay~**


	2. Chapter 2: Blood Raven

**Do Not Say Farewell**

**Chapter 2: Blood Raven **

_I don't own Clamp's characters. Only Aika, Tosca, and Tye._

* * *

><p>Tosca couldn't help wagging her tail at the sight of four other pack members, including Tye, who she kept in the back of her mind the entire time. She made sure to greet each of them.<p>

Her eyes turned to Yuui, who seemed to take all of Fai's attention. He poked, licked and lightly pawed his wounds, whining in worry and soon Yuui just snapped at him, having enough.

Tosca yipped, knowing they needed to move. Yuui met her gaze._ 'Get up, Yuui. We're leaving.'_ She then threw her muzzle skyward and gave a short howl. One that meant they were leaving and weren't returning. Tosca turned and started west, away from the humans and the burning trees. Sakura and Syaoran followed close behind. Aika took hold of Tye and followed behind the younger pups. Fai stayed beside his limping brother. Kurogane made sure to stay in the back and keep watch for anything.

The sun shone directly above them. Telling all wolves that it was midday.

_'Should we rest?_' Fai's blue eyes met identical blue and he gave a small whine of concern. He could tell Yuui was exhausted. His head was low, his steps slower, his pants ragged.

_'I'm fine.'_ Yuui's tail gave a brief wag, yet Fai wasn't convinced. An idea appeared in his head and he buried his nose under Yuui's shoulder. Yuui felt himself slid over Fai's head and half onto his back. Both stumbled slightly and Yuui struggled on his back legs.

Yuui nipped at Fai's ear. _'You're making it worse.'_ He fell off.

_'What are you doing?'_ Came Kurogane's sharp barks.

Fai turned his head and gave a wide grin._ 'Nothing, don't worry._'

Kurogane bared his teeth.

Aika grew tired of tasting Tye's fur on her tongue and set her down to walk beside her. '_Where are you planning to take us?'_ She yipped to Tosca.

_'Somewhere safe enough for Yuui to heal._' Tosca's eyes glanced back at the red/brown wolf. Aika, in turn, glance behind to see how Yuui was doing and he didn't seem well. Especially since his eyes watched the ground. The dark red patches of blood on his white fur was now black or brown patches of dried or infected blood. His wounds needed a good cleaning now. 

_'We should rest now.'_ Aika yipped.

_'A clearing opens up just a little further. Then we'll be free of the trees.'_

Aika turned again._ 'Just a little further.'_

Yuui's gaze moved up to meet hers for a second._ 'Alright.'_

Kurogane watched his surrounding more than before. It was only a few miles back when he smelled the stench. And he knew the others smelled it too. Humans and wolves. A scent he'd just escaped. Kurogane smelled it stronger now and trotted ahead to step in line with her pack leader just as they cleared the trees. Kurogane felt a low growl rumble through his chest as they approached the grim sight.

* * *

><p><em>'I know what you're thinking, jerk! I know you blaming me for this! Well, all I have to say is, that you should have just convinced me to hold it.'<em> As he ran the black and white wolf barked and growled to his gray companion, who ran silently beside him. Doumeki flattened his ears in an attempt to block out his friend's rants. Another roar shook the trees along with his insides. Another tree flew past their heads before crashing in the distance. Doumeki risked a glance behind and truly saw the demon's true size. Whale-sized was the only thoughts through his head as the lizard demon toppled trees.

_'Watanuki, run faster.'_ Doumeki's gaze told him and Watanuki stopped mid-rant to blink at him. 'There's a village just beyond there.' He began to recognize the land a little more.

_'And you actually want to run through it?'_ Came Watanuki's yelp.

Doumeki didn't respond and quickened his pace instead. Watanuki subconsciously ducked as another tree sailed past his head before running after Doumeki.

The village was small and only consisted of stone huts. But luckily it was just beg enough to distract the demon's attention from them. Only few people truly noticed when the two sped through their homes but most of their attention was kept to the monster. Watanuki and Doumeki slowed to a stop at a grassy field covered in stones. Both panted hard as they watched the humans feebly try to fight off the demon.

_'No wonder they see us as misfortunate demons.'_ A soft growl rumbled through Watanuki's chest as many huts and people were swatted away. He turned away from the village and yelped in surprise, ears flattening.

* * *

><p>'<em>You're too late. They're dead.'<em> The hawk-like creature cawed, red-tipped wings ruffling.

_'Did you kill these wolves?' _Tosca's muzzle wrinkled a little as she eyed the bloody pile of darkened humans and wolves.

The bird seemed to laugh, cocking his head to one side. _'It wasn't me, though it was a sight to see.'_

_'They look...'_ Fai whimpered._ 'Burned almost.'_ Then a loud growl came from Kurogane and everyone tensed.  
>Golden eyes seemed to glow as another wolf stepped from the shadows. Red and orange fur imitated flames as he confidently approached the group.<p>

Tosca tilted her head, relaxing slightly._ 'You're both Elementals._' She noted in their unnatural fur and feather colors. The three youngest stared wide-eyed in awe at the legendary creature. Fai's tail swished excitedly. He could lead them to safety for Yuui. He could even protect them for a while.

_'Do you know who took their lives?'_ Tosca panted, already relaxing in the presence of him.

_'Yes.'_ The wolves eyes glinted and he bared his fangs. '_I did.'_

All ears stood straight and everyone tensed again. Fai's tail stilled and lowered in disappointment.

_'Corrupt Elemental?'_ Syaoran whimpered and Tosca pulled him behind her protectively.

The Elemental lowered himself to a casual laying position. _'Not corrupt. Just sick of humans and wolves. Their feuding. Their conspiracies. Humans' laziness and high expectations. It all needs to end.'_

_'The humans started it.'_ Aika barked, not knowing of her rudeness.

_'Doesn't matter!'_ As the wolf snarled the air around them grew hotter. _'I'm ending it.'_

Tosca ripped her gaze away from the wolf. She saw his point, saw his reason in it all. But she didn't relate at all. She truly wanted to rip his throat out. She didn't move and made sure he didn't see her dark thoughts in her eyes.

Suddenly, Yuui collapsed into a puddle of fur as exhaustion finally took him. Fai's heart leapt and he lightly nosed his unconscious brother.

_'Pity.'_

Tosca tilted her head at the Elemental.

_'I pity you. So don't expect me to be as giving next time.'_ The Elemental got to his feet and padded towards the twins.

'_Blood Raven's in a good mood today~"_ The hawk sang.

Both Tosca and Aika stood tensed as ever as the wolf stepped past them. Fai's ears lowered as Blood Raven approached and he made sure to keep a paw over him. In seconds Kurogane was between him and the Elemental, almost glaring.

_'Step out of the way.'_ Tosca growl was low but sharp and both got her message. Reluctantly, Kurogane turned and nudged Fai away from his brother.

Blood Raven lowered his muzzle towards Fai's exposed twin, sniffing._ 'I'm tempted to change my mind. You've all been fighting humans.'_ His side glance told his thoughts.

_'The humans started-!'_ Tosca snapped at Aika's snout, keeping her quiet.

Blood raven kept quiet and blew a bright green fire over the white wolf, engulfing him completely.

Fai lunged, only seeing Yuui's burning body and hearing the flames crackle. Kurogane made sure to keep him back. Fai's whimpers echoed in his ears. As much as he hated that hurt look in his eyes, Kurogane didn't want Fai anywhere near the "sick" Elemental. The fire quickly died down, leaving Yuui's body behind, healed. Dark blood no longer stained his white fur. Wounds were no longer open or bleeding. He no longer panted for breath.

_'You're very lucky._' Blood raven's fangs glinted_. 'Another night and you'd be dead.'_ The Elemental stayed silent as he stepped away and faded into the shadows, his hawk companion flapping after him.

* * *

><p>Watanuki felt his own tail press against his stomach, his breath hardly coming, as he stared at the figure. Doumeki, seeing his friend's distress, whirled around to face the threat, only to face open air. Doumeki blinked then tilted his head. He turned to Watanuki again, then back to open air. Doumeki padded towards Watanuki and bit his flattened ear. It only caused him to break into a fast run through the "open air" and away from him. Doumeki rolled his eyes but made sure to follow.<p>

_'I just don't see anything.'_ Doumeki barked as Watanuki went on another one of his spazz attacks. He found himself used to it and just waited for him to calm down.

_'What do you mean!'_ Watanuki half barked half snarled towards him. '_The humans are everywhere!'_

Doumeki looked around, searching. His eyes only saw rocks.

Tombs.

_'We're in one of those places.'_ Doumeki barked_. 'Where humans bury their dead.' He began walking away. 'You're only seeing ghosts.'_

_'That's ridiculous! There's no such thing as agh!_' Doumeki ignored another one of Watanuki's strange sound and watched him sprint past him into open grass.

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't find a fitting song this time...*shrugs* Yup...<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna try to make sure I don't go more than a week without updating so...look for me~ But I gots this one out so...R&amp;R! X3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Hunting

**Do Not Say Farewell**

**Chapter 3: Hunting**

_Song: Crusaders of the Light by Globus_

_I don't own any of Clamp's characters, only mine!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Tye couldn't help swishing her short tail happily. Especially since mostly everyone was. Yuui was alive and full of energy.<p>

_'I feel like running a thousand miles.'_ His excited yips told them.

Tosca grinned at him. _'Good. We're going hunting. Fai stays with the pups.'_

Tye took a step back as Syaoran took a step forward, brown ears and tail down respectively. _'I'd like to help.'_

Tosca stared at Syaoran, remembering his looks of disappointment as she's made him stay behind in the past. He's actually grown fast since then, along with Sakura. His legs were longer, more defined. They both were just beginning to lose the "puppy fluff" and grow into sleek and shiny fur. His eyes only met hers in short glances, not wanting to challenge her authority.

_ 'Alright.'_ Her gaze granted him permission and she found herself amused by the shocked and excited look through his chocolate eyes. She pointed her nose north, were golden grass swayed in the slight wind. _'That's where we're hunting.'_

Tye peeked above Fai's head, over the tall grass, ears twitching. Even as she stretched her paws and legs over the top of Fai's head, she could barely see over the grass. Sakura trotted on the ground along Fai, emerald eyes questioning. _'What do you see?'_

Tye simply nipped at the grass tips that brushed her fur. _'Grass.'_

Fai lifted his nose and sniffed for danger. He only smelled grass so he assumed it was safe. He felt Tye use the extra height to stretch over the grass again. '_I see something!'_ Her black tail began swishing excitedly and she gave small jumps to see better.

_'Careful or you'll fall.'_ Fai warned with a grin as one of Tye's paws slipped across his eye.

Tye quickly regained her balance and pawed Fai's right ear. _'Go that way.'_

Fai obeyed, turning a right and striding forward from there. He glanced back to make sure Sakura hadn't lost him in the grass.

_'It looks strange.'_ Tye panted and tilted her head as they neared.

* * *

><p><em>'Hmm...there's nothing out here.'<em> Yuui whimpered after he sniffed the air. The long grass tickled his nose and he sneezed.

_'Nothing you can smell.'_ Tosca's eyes caught small movement and she padded into that direction.

Syaoran tilted his head._ 'Then how will we catch anything?_'

_'Use your eyes.'_

At that moment, a small creature leapt past her in a golden blur. Tosca lunged, her reflexes allowing her to catch the rabbit-like creature in her jaws with a crack. Syaoran flinched. Tosca faced Yuui and Syaoran, a limp creature in her jaws. It's golden fur matched the grass and small black spots covered its' paws and hind legs. Crooked and cracked horns extended back from its skull.

Syaoran's ears flattened. _'It's a demon!'_

Tosca gave a nod. _'It seemed that no animals live here.'_

_'Ready to try it yourself?'_ Yuui gave a grin before eagerly disappearing into the grass.

Tosca gave a short bark before disappearing herself. _'I'll howl when we're ready to gather again.'_

Syaoran blinked at the emptiness before determination settled in. By instinct, he sniffed the air, then shook his head._ They don't have a scent, right..._

* * *

><p>Fai nearly ran into it before he saw it. He stopped and gazed upward at the tall stone. It was a statue.<p>

Tye's ears lowered and trembled slightly and she gave a small whimper. '_Will it eat us?'_

Amused, Fai grinned. _'I doubt it. 'It's just rock.'_ Fai watched the statue, already recognizing the figure. Sakura also watched the figure, not recognizing it at all. A ferret-shaped figure with two anteater-like tails stood on its' hind legs and seemed to watch the grasses. Half was marble, white the other half was just a dark stone. _'It's the mist and shadow elemental.'_ Normally Fai would feel excitement in the presence of an elemental. Or even a statue of one. But after encountering one such as Blood Raven, he only felt doubt in all of the stories he's heard. Fai turned away to head back. _'Humans made it.'_

Tye slipped forward until the top of her muzzled touched the top of his. Her silver eyes met blue._ 'Why?'_

A slight head tilt._ 'I don't know. Humans always make things out of stone.'_

Sakura grinned up at him. _'Do you know about all of the Elementals?'_

Fai grinned. _'No. Only that one and the illusion elemental.'_

Suddenly, the three found themselves tilting heads simultaneously as a brown creature made itself known, it's large black eyes blinking at them before panic seeped in and it scrambled away.

* * *

><p>Syaoran seemed to fell them everywhere. In every direction he turned and caught a flash of golden or brown or red. He gave a growl of frustration. <em>They're teasing me.<em>

He kept his pace forward, jumping or leaping at demons that passed closed to him. He made it only a few stepped more before he fell on his face. A small dust cloud forced a sneeze from him.

Syaoran stood and backed away, looking what he tripped over. A hole. Small puppy-like yips began to echo around him and Syaoran looked around to see ten to twenty pairs of dark eyes watching him. It was a den. A few demon bravely stepped towards the den then retreated again. Syaoran turned his attention back to the den, his ears twitching to some sort of clicking sound. Suddenly, he was forced to take multiple steps back as a bigger figure lumbered out towards him.

It was gray and wrinkled. Fur was missing in multiple spots, especially around its' nose and front paws. Even the long white tuffs over its' eyes looked like eyebrows. The elderly demon chattered its' yellow teeth at Syaoran, inching forward to scare him off. Syaoran's ears flew back and his tail pushed between his legs as he took a step backwards into the chorus of yips. When the demon was satisfied without straying too far from the den, it waddled back.

Then, realization caused an audible growl to rise from his chest. _I'm a wolf and I'm hunting._ He chanted those words as his tail raised, his ears flattened, and his nosed crinkled into a snarl. The elder demon only managed to turn before Syaoran lunged, his jaws catching the demon by the neck. He didn't kill it, but Syaoran saw its' eyes glaze over in numb fear. His tail wagged in the swelling feeling of achievement.

Around him the anxious yips became more high-pitched and the demons were hopping all over, feeling more and more like a swarm. Maybe he'd catch them too.

It was right after the thought that Tosca's howl rang into the air. Syaoran felt as if Tosca were telling him:_ 'one is enough for you.'_

Syaoran gripped his kill tight, feeling it's delicate bones under his fangs, and ran towards Tosca's howl, leaving all the yipping and yelling.

He spotted Kurogane first and nearly dropped his kill at the sight. About four or five of them dead in his jaws. Tosca had the same amount. Aika and Yuui carried about three.

Syaoran stepped up to them, ears lowering.

_'You've caught the elder.'_ Tosca's eyes showed both pride and worry. _'I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.'_

_'It's a weak catch._' Aika bluntly took a seat.

_'But there may be more food.'_

Syaoran tilted his head. The demon twitched.

Tosca began walking, heading back to the rest of her pack. _'Since those kinds of demons depend on their elder to stop overpopulation and order, they'll just go crazy, mate, and form dens of their own. It'll give wolves around here more food.'_

_'Oh...'_ Suddenly the demon jerked in him jaws. Syaoran stopped walking and stared at the "limp" creature. A second later and the demon was jerking around, kicking to get free. Syaoran pushed his muzzle to the ground to keep his grip. The demon stilled soon, breathing hard. Syaoran's ears twitched and he lessened his grip slightly, remembering that he was cutting off the demon's air.

Kurogane growled, dropping his kill. '_Kill it already!'_ He started towards the shorter pup.

Tosca whirled and dropped her kill. She barked. _'Wait! Kurogane, you have t-whine-'_ with a simple and quick crunch the demon was limp and would stay limp. Kurogane spun back to gather the demons again. '_Syaoran's supposed to make it his kill, not you.'_ She nipped at his ear as he walked past her.

Kurogane wrinkled his nose._ 'That thing tastes old.'_

* * *

><p><em>'Dammit! Where's Yuuko!'<em> Watanuki snapped as he and Doumeki slowed their run to a leisurely walk. Doumeki stayed silent as he sniffed the air. _'I already tried that, idiot!'_ He snarled.

_'It's going to be dark soon.'_ Doumeki ignored Watanuki's comment and spotted something in the distance.

_'I can see that.'_ Watanuki shook his fur from head to tail. _'She's abandoned us. I bet she hasn't even searched for us since the river.'_

_'You said you wanted a bath.'_ Doumeki kept calm.

Watanuki's ears twitched as he whimpered. _'Then that demon attacked us.'_

_'You peed on it.'_

Watanuki snapped at him again. _'I had the urge and it looked like a tree at the time!'_ He let out a breath. _'Then there were the ghosts.'_

_Or your imagination.'_

_'You told me yourself they were ghosts!'_ His whimper came as if he'd been kicked. _'...I'm hungry.'_

_'Catch a deer.'_

_'Would you quit with the remarks!'_

'_Let's go there for food.'_ Doumeki lifted his nose again, catching the smell of livestock and...something else...

_'I could use a chicken or two.'_ Watanuki hummed happily and broke into a trot towards the farm. He already felt his mouth watering as the chickens began to cluck in alarm. Doumeki followed Watanuki's lead and feathers flew. Satisfied, the two started away from the farm. But something kept Doumeki.

_'Wait.'_ He gave a gruff bark and walked along the wall of the barn. He felt Watanuki softly step behind him, then freeze as a loud screech sounded. Doumeki soon found himself peeking around a corner to see three humans and a demon.

One human was obviously the farmer. He stood among two of what Doumeki guessed were townspeople. Which meant there was a town nearby. The demon was the shape of a tiger but about fifteen times bigger. A sleek and agile black body with long claws and a strong lizard-like tail. Steel scales ran from its' nose all the way to its' tail.  
>Empty black eyes met his and Doumeki stiffened.<p>

"Everyone from all over will use these beasts." One of the townsmen spoke, referring to the demon. "They don't tire, they're quick and agile. The perfect wolf hunters."

The farmer gave a nod, watching the demon as it watched Doumeki.

"We've also been using spark powder." He produced a few small bags from his clothes. "If the rope is set on fire then it will explode. And as we speak more weapons like this are being made to be used against wolves. More demons are being found."

The farmer shook his head. "I see where this is going and I want the wolves gone as much as you do. They steal my livestock. And I believe they are the cause of my crops going bad or my houses caving in. But I don't intend to fight head-on and will keep them away the same way I've done for years."

"We could relay use-"

"That's alright." One glared at the other. "We'll be sure to rid the world of wolves and you won't have to worry."

Doumeki backed away, gray ears flat. He turned to Watanuki, who looked grim.

_'I heard them.'_ His golden gaze told him.

_'Let's go.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Woot! It isn't the end of the week so I'm in time with the updating, right? X3 I think Syaoran's cute in this chapter...so I couldn't have him kill that demon...I can see Kurogane doing it so...meh.<strong>

**Sorry if the characters seem OOC...I..I just want them to seem more like wolves than humans so I give them barks instead of saids. See? X3 Watanuki's an exception 'cause he's just fun to make spazz out~  
><strong>

**Let's see if we can't get some Kurofai action next chapter, ne?**

**R&R~**


	4. Chapter 4: Glowing

**Do Not Say Farewell**

**Chapter 4: Glowing**

_Song: Dream Star by Bond_

_I don't own CLAMP's characters. Only Aika, Tye and Tosca_

* * *

><p>Kurogane felt sleep overtaking him as he lay, his head over his paws. Demon corpses lay scattered around him, half only bones since he was bored and had crunched on a few. The only untouched meal was the elder demon Syaoran had caught. Syaoran had tried eating it but only found himself coughing and cringing before moving on to a fresher kill.<p>

_'Where do we go now?'_ Kurogane's ruby eyes opened to Sakura sending hopeful yips towards Tosca.

Tosca sniffed the air routinely. _'A place where humans can't hunt us.'_

_'That's nonexistent._' Aika turned to gaze into the darkness around them._ 'Humans are everywhere and are always hunting wolves.'_

Fai gave a small whine. _'I'm sure a safe place exists somewhere.'_

There was that drifting feeling again. Kurogane's eyes slipped close. Then snapped open when a puff of air hit his muzzle. Icy blue stared into red. Surprised, Kurogane snorted and jerked back on his feet. '_What the hell?'_ Fai grinned as the other snarled.

He then tilted his head and stuck his pink tongue out at him. '_You're lazy. Sleeping after a meal.'_ Kurogane turned his head to Yuui, who'd curled up with Tye next to one of the larger stones.

_'He's lazy too.'_ Fai yipped and leapt to catch Kurogane's ear between his teeth playfully.

Kurogane let out a deep growl and snapped at the lighter wolf before shaking himself away. He turned away from Fai and began walking. Then suddenly found himself whirling back at the sound of Fai's pain-filled yelps.

Fai's head hung low, blue eyes staring sadly into red._ 'What you did...it hurt so much.'_

Kurogane huffed a sigh and turned away again.

_'Kuro-puu!'_ Fai's yip came strangely, unnatural, and Kurogane's ears twitched. _'Let's take a walk.'_ He trotted to keep up.

_'The moon's not full.'_

Fai tilted his head, grinning. _'What does that have to do with anything?'_

Kurogane stayed silent.

_'Kuro-chu?'_

_'What the hell is that?'_ The darker wolf snapped.

_'Hm?'_

Kurogane turned away. '_Never mind. Where are you planning to go?'_

Excitement spread through him as Fai's tail began to wag._ 'Anywhere.'_

The two wandered away from the rest of the pack. The grasses and stones under them quickly shifted to sand. The smell of salt and the sound of waves reached their senses.

_'Ocean._' Fai ran a few paces ahead of Kurogane, eager to see.

Kurogane barked as he disappeared. '_Don't just go running off everywhere!'_

_'I don't smell humans.'_ Fai a familiar warmness at the thought of Kurogane actually caring.

Fai's barks sounded distant and Kurogane ran after him._ 'There are still demons.'_

_'There are always demons.'_ Fai called back, sounding closer. Kurogane spotted him slowing to a stop in front of rolling stopped, a few yards away from where Fai stood. He watched the other stare out into open ocean. And at the small lighted shining from over the ocean, telling the two that humans had built a town.

But Kurogane's attention never stayed on the city over water. Instead, he found himself wondering how the half moon made Fai glow as it reflected off of his white fur. How that small breeze had made him look a lot more graceful. Elemental-like.

Kurogane shook his head. Where were his thoughts going?

Fai turned his attention back to his adopted pack mate and found him staring at his paws, deep in thought.  
>Fai loved moments like these. Where he could easily sneak up on him. He licked his muzzle and quietly padded towards the taller wolf.<em> 'Kuro-pon?'<em> He touched his nose tot he others' and gave that strange whine.

Eyes wide, Kurogane took several steps back.

Fai tilted his head and grinned again, hiding the hurt feeling that had surfaced for some reason. He pointed his muzzle towards the glowing lights. _'Let's go to the city.'_

_'Hell no.'_ Kurogane let out a growl, glaring._ 'Those places are full of humans.'_

Fai knew going to the water city was impossible, still part of him wanted to explore human towns. Every time they passed one, he felt the urge to step in. Just a peek. _'True.'_ Fai turned back to the ocean. _'But maybe there are different places where people actually like wolves.'_ The earlier subject resurfaced and Fai wondered Kurogane's thoughts on the whole thing.

Said wolf stayed silent and whirled, ears twitching. He immediately spotted the figure as it stepped from the beach cave. It wasn't human. The animal figure didn't notice them either.

Another breeze sent the figure's scent towards them and both knew what it was. Fai turned his head away from the ocean. '_It's a dog.'_

Kurogane watched the dog. It stood tall and slim with black and white fur and long floppy ears. The figure of a saluki.

_'Wait. Dogs don't exist.'_ Fai turned to face Kurogane. _'Do they?'_

Kurogane only watched the dog. It was true. Humans knew dogs were descendants of wolves. They knew to get rid of wolves they had to kill off dogs first. It was scary that it worked. At least...it seemed like it worked.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short...I'm sorry. And late...I'm even more sorry! . It's the common excuse but I've been busy with SATs and finals...so yeah...then I had to catch up on my reading for book club...which I still haven't done. Everything's just so mixed up into everything. But... I will try to get the next chapter in time and longer. Then I have winter break and much much time to write.<strong>

**And just to let you know about Fai's weird sounds... to me wolf-speak isn't so personal so ever name gets it's only special yip or bark. So everytime Fai uses a nickname it comes out weird. Cute, ne? **

**I have not given up on this story! It's written out so well in my mind! So keep reading and don't hate me~ X3**


	5. Chapter 5: Apologies

**Dear followers and/or readers of this fanfic,**

**A long time ago I promised not to give up and ended up dropping it anyway. I'm super sorry for that! . But I've recently decided to pick it up again and have written a few chapters already. It's slightly different and slightly the same. I hope readers will enjoy it as much as they've enjoyed this story. **

**The name of the new fic will be called: A Pack is Bonded for Life. **

**Yes, it's still Kurofai~**


End file.
